


【轰出ABO】知夏（07）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: *轰出only*英雄轰x无个性久*ooc——————————————▼





	【轰出ABO】知夏（07）

从一大早起便没有看到绿谷，这让轰冬美很担心，总觉得对方是否生病了。

来到那扇紧闭的拉门前，就闻到一股浓郁甜美的信息素味道从门缝中传来。轰冬美瞬间了然，她静静地听了一会儿房中那人难耐地呻吟声，便下定决心去寻找轰焦冻。

在轰焦冻的房间以及平时的练习场找不到人，令轰冬美有些心急，她毫无目标的四处找寻着，倏然想起一处，迅速跑了过去。

果不其然，轰焦冻正傻愣愣地坐在绿谷经常坐着的地方不知在想些什么。只不过现在并不是让轰冬美猜测她着蠢弟弟心里在想什么的时候。她走上前，一把拉起轰焦冻，紧抿着唇什么也没说的就往两人的婚房方向走去。

轰冬美知道这时她什么都不能说，否则她的蠢弟弟肯定会停滞不前，不敢向前迈开步伐，从他平常只敢远远看着绿谷的表现就可以知道，他一直觉得自己没资格出现在绿谷眼前。

而今绿谷正在度过难熬的发情期，而轰焦冻正是他的解药，这时候更应该让两人独处，俗话说解铃还须系铃人，说不准一夜之后心结便能迎刃而解。

来到那扇熟悉又陌生的拉门前，轰焦冻晃了晃神，随即就被隐约传来的Omega信息素激得眼角发红，气息略喘。

他神色一边，转身就要离去，却被轰冬美紧紧拉住。

“回来！你要去哪里！”

轰冬美的声音中带着丝严肃。

“我要离开这里，我不想再伤害他了。”

轰焦冻眉头紧皱，眼中写满了内疚，这许久未闻见的发情期的信息素味道让他想起了五年前标记了绿谷出久的那次，那时他不顾身下人地哭叫挣扎，不管他苦苦地哀求，鬼迷了心窍般强硬地标记了他。

“你认为你现在离开就是不伤害他了吗？”

轰冬美的声音中泛着丝丝的冷意，期间伴随着房内绿谷出久脆弱颤抖的呻吟声。

猛地拉开拉门，将人往屋内一推，迅速关上房门，轰冬美拍了拍手就离开了，她已经做到这个份上了，剩下的便不是她能插手的了。

措不及防地一推，让轰焦冻摔倒在榻榻米上，在屋内他看到了衣衫凌乱得几乎无法蔽体的人，白皙的皮肤上透着一层粉红，紧绷的身躯可以清楚地瞧见突出的肋骨，单薄的肩膀向上耸起，像是在忍受什么无法忍受的痛苦，湿润的嘴唇轻启吐出潮湿的气体，泪水无意识的从如湖泊般的大眼睛中溢出，带着雀斑的脸颊被这泪浸得湿漉漉一片。

虽然沉溺于眼前这具瘦得过分却万分美好的躯体中，轰焦冻还是发现了绿谷正缓慢地移动着高热的身体向着自己的方向挪来。

轰焦冻重重地闭上眼睛，再睁开时眼中不在带有游移不定，反是一片清明，他决定了，不能再以不伤害绿谷的名字来伤害他，而是应该把这人抱在怀里小心呵护。

做一个决定说难不难，也许就是一个瞬间，他们两人的相识只有万般不愿，从那之后便再没互相理解的心，他们的情感中并没有跌宕起伏生死离别，更没有轰轰烈烈缠绵痴傻，有的仅是两颗相距甚远的心。

然而那又如何，就算没有一起经历过什么也不妨碍他轰焦冻在两人相处的过程中已经喜欢上了这个有些怯懦的男孩，爱上了他的妻。

那么他要做的不就只有一个了么？

直起身子，将近在咫尺的人紧紧抱入怀中，宽大的手掌生涩又僵硬地轻拍着怀中之人的背部，让他紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来。

闻到熟悉的Alpha气息，绿谷只觉得身上难以言喻的燥热渐渐停歇了下来，不断冒着水的饥渴后穴也逐渐恢复了原样。鼻尖的闻到是他渴望已久的气息，渴望得只是闻到就想流泪，他紧闭着双眼不敢睁开，生怕一睁开眼才发现这只是南柯一梦，寻不到任何标记了自己的Alpha的踪影，甚至连一丝气息都不留，睁眼后又要再一次面对身体的炙热，迫切想要被贯穿的痛苦。

直到后颈处的腺体被注入了霸道的Alpha信息素，体能的躁动彻底平息，他才敢颤抖着睫毛睁开双眼。

入眼的是轰焦冻一如既往冷漠的脸庞，那双异色瞳孔中闪烁复杂的光芒，刺的绿谷心中一疼，习惯性的，他连忙半合眼睑，不敢用正视正抱着自己的人。

“谢谢。”

挣开了轰焦冻的怀抱，绿谷有些踉跄的缩回自己凌乱的被窝里，背对着男人躺着，他不想理会男人的意思很明显。

明显得让轰焦冻沉默了许久，最后也只能不甘地离开。

那略带落寞的背影印入侧过身的绿谷的眼睑，他伸手摸了摸后颈处还发着高热的笑意，脸上的表情带着些许的凄凉。

看呐，被标记的Omega想要摆脱发情期的折磨是多么容易的事情，只要有自己的Alpha陪伴在身边，只要有自己Alpha的气息，都能舒服许多。

最干脆的就是，只要自己的Alpha在腺体处注入信息素，那么Omega便能快速复原。

多么简单的一件事呀，然而他结果五年，除了被标记的那次，哪次不是独自一人熬过。那人没有一次在自己难受时出现，没有一次会这样简简单单的就帮他注入信息素，解决发情期。

他想，明天应该好好谢谢冬美姐。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 【轰感情转换剖析，希望看一下这样不会疑惑。】  
> 对于轰的感情估计很多人会觉得变化太快，其实从一开始轰就挺喜欢绿谷的，只不过因为是轰炎司找来的人，所以反射性的排斥。
> 
> 还有大家觉得轰真的会被信息素所控制标记一个他厌恶的人吗？他肯定是心里有所感觉才会标记久久的，至于说这是意外，只是因为他不愿意承认自己喜欢上轰炎司找来的人的借口罢了。
> 
> 所以轰后来还会去找绿谷啪啪啪，这点大家应该就能理解了吧。
> 
> 其实一切都是喜欢在作祟，喜欢又不愿意承认，最后承受这一切痛苦的就是久久了，但是轰的内心也是很挣扎的，他不进入久的生殖腔，不让对方怀孕也是因为他的坚持，潜意识的觉得自己不配让久怀孕。
> 
> 而轰冬美的话，只是打醒他让他认清自己内心的一根蜘蛛丝罢了，让他能顺着蛛丝向上攀爬，从而看清自己的内心。
> 
> 至于绿谷，他不知道轰是带着什么样的心情拥抱他的，只觉得是轰冬美逼迫轰焦冻帮自己解决的。


End file.
